Tests
Many effects require investigators to resolve a TEST. To resolve a test, the investigators rolls dice to determine whether he passes or fails the test. Passing tests often provides benefits to the investigator, while failing tests often have negative side effects. Making a Test Check Determine Dice Pool The investigator determines the number of dice he will roll. This number is his Dice Pool. * He starts with a number equal to the skill being tested. * He adds or subtracts the test modifier (the number that follows the skill icon on the effect). * If he has an Improvement token for the skill being tested, he adds the Improvement token's modifier. * He may use one '''effect that provides a bonus (for example, "Gain +3 Will"). If multiple effects provide a bonus, he uses only the highest bonus. This includes bonuses to all skills, such as Minh Thi Phan's ability, or Markings of Isis. * He adds any "additional dice" he gains from effects that apply. Additional dice are cumulative and are in addition to other effects. Unlike the bonuses stating "Gain +X Stat", additional dice from multiple effects can stack. Roll Dice * If an investigator's dice pool is below 1, he rolls 1 die instead. * If an investigator's dice pool is greater than the number of dice available, he rolls as many dice as possible, count his successes, and rolls the dice again until he has rolled a number of dice equal to his dice pool. Determine Result Each "5" or "6" rolled is one '''Success. The total number of successes rolled is the Test Result. If he rolls at least one success, he Passes the test. If he does not roll any successes, he Fails the test. If the investigator has a Blessed Condition, each "4" rolled also counts as one Success. On the other hand, if the investigator has a Cursed Condition, only "6"s rolled count as Successes. Some effects allow you to add 1 to the result of rolled dice. The investigator may choose to use these effects any time between rolling dice and resolving the pass or fail effect. Resolve Pass or Fail Effect The consequence of passing or failing the test is determined by the effect that triggered the test. * Some effects specify only a pass effect or a fail effect. If an investigator passes a test that does not have a pass effect, there is no effect. Likewise, if an investigator fails a test that does not have a fail effect, he suffers no ill effects. * On encounter cards, tests are declared using their skill icon embedded in the test in parentheses. The test declaration may also indicate a test modifier. * Effects that are dependent on a test are always preceded by "if you pass," or "if you fail." Any effect in that sentence occurs only if you pass the test or fail the test, respectively. Any effect after the period or part of a new paragraph, is independent from previous effects. Rerolling Dice Immediately after rolling dice during a test, an investigator may spend a Clue token, Focus token, or use the special ability of an Asset that could allow him to reroll a die. Each token spent allows for a single reroll, unless otherwise specified by the card, or by abilities like Trish Scarborough's. He may perform this multiple times, as long as he spends a Clue or Focus token each time. He determines whether he passed or failed after resolving all rerolls. Category:Game concepts Advanced Technicalities *There is a distinction between Tests, and Rolling Die. When an effect states to "Roll X dice.", such as in the effect of a Cursed Condition, this is different from a Test. In these cases, you cannot use additional dice rolls, re-roll effects, or any bonus to increase the number of dice rolled, unless an ability specifically grants it to the player for that purpose. *When determining your dice pool, you must declare the number of dice that you will roll before rolling. This means that you cannot use "roll X additional dice" effects after you have rolled your initial set of dice. *Unlike additional dice, you do not have to declare the number of re-rolls you will be using. This means that you can use re-roll effects from cards one-by-one until you wish to stop. This potentially saves you from using certain "once per round" re-roll effects. Category:Game concepts